A Talent Show
by Kazemi Reikaze
Summary: There's gonna be something interesting that will be happening in the school, especially in Class B! If you wanna know what out is then read this fic! NxM forever!Read n' review please!FINAL CHAPTER FINISHED!NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks!
1. The Anouncement

A Talent Show

A/N: Does my summary suck? If it does please tell me… Anyway my first fanfic! Enjoy!() Oh… before I forget did I mention that I'm a NxM fan & that I don't own Gakuen Alice? Well…. Now I said it! And o'ya before I forget in some of the chapters I'm gonna be talking to some of the characters! And that there all sixteen well except for Youiichi

(Me)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: The Announcement

In a room, certain brunette lies on king sized her bed(did I mention that she's already a top star?) peacefully sleeping and then suddenly

_KRIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Her alarm turns off…

"Huh..."

_BAM_

"Itai….Oh no I'm gonna be late!"

After she falls off her bed, she goes to her bathroom, change and runs to her class…. Then….

_BAM_

She bumps into Natsume…

"Itai…"She looks up and

"Oh… Gomen Natsume-kun"

"Urgh… You don't need to say sorry, cuz' you're just going to do it again tomorrow"

"Well… Sorry anyway" She said while standing up and fixing her skirt

"What's the hurry anyway huh blueberries? You're 10 minutes early"

"Well… Huh are you sure?"

"Yup" Then she paused for a moment

"WHAT DID YOU SAY PERVERT" But before she could hit him he disappeared

"Humph..."

When she got to her classroom

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" Then she runs to Hotaru and again tries to hug her but Hotaru tries to hit her but Mikan being more mature dogged all of them…

"Hey Hotaru you're so mean!"

"I'm not mean"

"Good morning Yuu"

"Good morning Mikan"

"Good morning Ruka"

"Good morning Mikan"(he doesn't blush anymore cuz' he likes someone else)

"Good morning Natsume"

"Morning"(Wow! He actually answered her)

_BAM_

Sumire I mean Permy pushed Mikan out of the way (I don't like her I hate her actually)

"Good morning Natsume"

"Hhhmmm…." Then he burned her hair and her skirt

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh" Then when the fire went out

"Why is it that when that baka just greeted you awhile ago you answered her and you didn't even burn her skirt or hair?"

"It's because she isn't as rude as you are…"

"Humph" then she leaves

"Hey Natsume Mr. Narumi's our teacher are we gonna cut his class?"

"….."

"Ok then"

'Wow! Were not gonna cut Narumi's class maybe there's a reason'

Then he sees Natsume staring at a certain brunette

'Oh... so that's why'

Then Mr. Narumi comes in and looks at his class and the first thing he notices is that Natsume and Ruka are there

"Not cutting class now, eh Natsume"

"Humph" was Natsume's reply with a fire ball in his hand

"He he he he… Ok, anyway I'm here to tell all of you that there'll be a talent show here in our school" with this everyone was quiet and listening

"This will be graded, which means that everyone is required to join"

"NANI!" was everyone's reply except for Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu ad Ruka

-----------------------------------

HA! I'm just gonna leave it there bet you're waiting what will happen next!

And o'ya don't forget to Review!()

Nani-what?


	2. Composing

Chapter 2: Composing

A/N: Chap 2 up! Well the title says it all Mikan and Natsume compose a song but strangely they compose similar songs

-------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

"_Not cutting class now, eh Natsume"_

"_Humph" was Natsume's reply with a fireball in his hand_

"_He he he he… Ok, anyway I'm here to tell all of you that there'll be a talent show here in our school" with this everyone was quiet and listening _

"_This will be graded, which means that everyone is required to join"_

"_NANI!" was everyone's reply except for Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu ad Ruka_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-------------------------------------

"Ok then every one settle down now and since there will be a talent show in our school all classes will be suspended for the time being… this is so that you can practice your performance and lastly even though classes will be suspended you should still go to your class room ok, Ok then that all a substitute teacher will be coming here later because I still have a meeting to go to… Ok then ja ne!

(I'll just skip the classes…)

_KRIIIIIIIING!_

"Ok class dismissed"

"Hey Mikan, remember when we sung at the talent show at our school six years ago? You composed the song we sung right." Hotaru said to Mikan (She stopped cuz' she got cut off by Permy)

"Wow Mikan! I'm amazed you could actually make something"

"Anyway… What I was saying when I was rudely interrupted…" Hotaru said while staring at Permy and pointing her baka gun at her

"He, he, he…" Permy said with a sweatdrop on her head

"Are you gonna compose a song for the talent show?"

"Uhm… Maybe… I'm not sure…. Yup I'm gonna make one" was Mikan's reply

"I can't wait for your song"

"Well… OK!" she answered Hotaru with a smile on her face

-------------------------------------

While in a sakura tree where a certain ruby-eyed boy was reading his manga….

'_So a talent show huh, maybe I should compose a song like before but strangely I didn't sing it… (Oh, don't worry Natsume you'll be doing something at the talent show...) Ok then but it must **NOT** be weird…'_

"Hey Natsume"

"What is it Ruka"

"What are gonna do at the talent show... Oh… I remember now, you composed a song before what title did that song have again…. Oh I remember now the title was "Where are you" you still have it right?"(Most of you know the song… If you don't know the song I'll be giving the lyrics in later chapters but most of the times only a part of the whole song... I'll be putting one in this chapter)

"So what if I have it"

"Why don't you sing it?"

"Whatever…."

'Thanks Ruka, it's a great idea I could use it to confess my love to Mikan (like duh Natsume you composed that song to confess your love for Mikan in the first place) O ya I forgot' (Here's a view of his song!)

-------------------------------------

(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)

There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)

I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)

This life-long search is gonna drive me insane

How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?

Does she even realize I'm here?

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?

Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?

Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?

Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

-------------------------------------

In a room of a certain brunette w/ a TV king sized bed for short in her top star room

"Haaa…. Finally I'm finished!"

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Mikan it's me Hotaru"

"Come in!"

"Hey Hotaru…What are you doing here so late?"

"I can't just wait for the song you composed… Are you finished?"

"Yup just did" And then Hotaru grabbed the paper where the lyrics was

"Let me see"

……………………….

"Wow Mikan this…. It's…. It's beautiful! Could you sing for me please…..."

Still having her emotionless tone

-------------------------------------

I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)

Praying that he will walk in my life

Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah

I'll wait forever, how silly it seems

How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?

Does he even realize I'm here?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?

Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?

Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?

Dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

-------------------------------------

"Wow Mikan your singing's still great! It's even better than before!" Hotaru said still w/ her emotionless voice

"Well…. Thanks!"

-------------------------------------

_Someone's POV_

'_She's not gonna beat me even tough she composes great songs… Its not like she sings really good and besides Natsume will never fall in love with her…"_

_End POV_

-------------------------------------

A/N: Take a wild guess who's POV that was… and keep your guesses to your

Selves… I'll be giving some clues in later chapter but my clues won't look like a clue it would be part of the story Don't forget to Review! And thanks to the people who submitted their review in the past chapter

Ja ne- good-bye


	3. A beautiful voice

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Voice

A/N: Chap 3 updated! Sorry for the late update… Too many assignments! Anyway thanks for the reviews! Mikan's gonna sing in this fic! And sorry for the OOC's he he he I can't help it… By the way thanks for the correction SasuNaru-Love! 

-------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_Someone's POV_

'_She's not gonna beat me even tough she composes great songs… Its not like she sings really good and besides Natsume will never fall in love with her…"_

_End POV_

-------------------------------------

The next day Mikan wakes up early (hmm… wonder why she woke up early?), She takes a bath walks in the hall then….

BANG!

"Itai…"

"Hey strawberries stop bumping into me every morning its becoming a routine!"

"Well…." There was a long pause before Mikan realized

"What did you say pervert!"

But before she could attack him he suddenly disappeared…

When she got to her classroom…

"Good morning everyone!" she said with her usual smile

"Good morning Hotaru" and…

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!

But Mikan on the other hand was still sleepy and this time was hit by the shots…

"Hey Hotaru! You're so mean!"

"I'm not mean" she replied having her emotionless tone(How does she do that?)

"Hey I know! How about you make me do something so that I can hug you!"

"Well….. There is one thing…"

"What is it?"

" I want you to sing for me in front of the whole class…." Still having her emotionless tone

"Well ok…"

"O ya, what would you like me to sing?"

"Well how about my favorite song"

"Well ok then, should I sing the whole song?"

"Yes"

"But there's no music…."

"Here I brought a radio and the CD"

'Wow Hotaru is incredible.. But wait where'd she get that from…'Mikan thought

"Well here we go" Hotaru said before pressing the play button (Just imagine the tune of the song "Stick with u" playing in the background)

_--------------------_-----------------

_Ohhh.. Oh Oh.._

-------------------------------------

(By the way Ruka and Natsume are in the classroom too...)

-------------------------------------

**I don't wanna go another day...  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems as like everybody is breaking up  
and throwing their love away...  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say... (Hey...)**

-------------------------------------

'Wow her voice… It's…. It's amazing…' Natsume thought

Kokoroyomi (Is that the spelling?) heard or rather read Natsume's mind and said

"I agree…"

"Shut it Kokoroyomi" Natsume said with a ball of fire in his hand

-------------------------------------

**Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u...  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u, my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u. **

**I don't wanna go another day..  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride, in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between!  
I want you to know that, your the only one for me!**

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u...   
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!   
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

And now, ain't nothing else I can need..  
And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me!  
I got you; we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me!

So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!   
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's all that counts  
So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's why, that's why I say..

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u._   
_-------------------------------------

Mikan was singing the class didn't notice that Mr. Narumi came in and also heard Mikan singing (of course they won't cuz' they were awed with Mikan's singing

----------------------------------------

**Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.**

**Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u..**

----------------------------------------

After that, they waited for Mikan to open her eyes but instead Mr. Narumi clapped and the class followed and because of this Mikan blushed…

----------------------------------------

_Someone's POV_

'_Oh no she's a great singer now Natsume's really going to fall in love with her'_

_End POV_

----------------------------------------

"Hey Mikan, Why don't you sing in the talent show?" Mr. Narumi said to Mikan

"O yes sir I am going to sing in the talent show..."

"No not for the competition, but as an intermission number"

"Hontone!"

"What...!" (PERMY was supposed to continue but Natsume burned her hair… Good job Natsume!)

"Yes"

"So that would mean for the competition I'm supposed to have a partner cuz' I'll be singing a solo as an intermission number"

"Well if it's ok with you..."

"O yes Mr. Narumi, but the problem is I don't have any partner to sing with"

When the class heard that almost (take note ALMOST) everyone shouted and screamed "Mikan choose me!" and the people who didn't shout and scream are Ruka, Yuu, and of course Natsume and Hotaru

----------------------------------------

_PERMY'S POV_

'_If I sing with her I'll surely win and if I win Natsume's going to fall in love with me!'_

_END OF POV_

----------------------------------------

But unfortunately for PERMY her thought was heard by Kokoroyomi and he laughed and said in his mind 'Like that gonna happen'

And at the back where Natsume and Ruka are sitting

----------------------------------------

_Natsume POV_

"_Hey Natsume wouldn't it be great if you paired up with Mikan"_

"_Huh? Whatever…"_

_But deep inside of him he thought_

'_Oh how I wish Mikan would pick me as her partner' (Don't worry Natsume that's gonna happen) 'Hontone! But how?' (That would be my secret) 'Hmph… you're lucky you're not in front of me right now cuz' if you were… you would be roast pork already' (Ok, ok…)_

_END POV_

_--_--------------------------------------

(I'm just gonna cut the subjects)

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Ok class dismissed"

Every one already went out except five certain people namely Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Yuu and Permy

----------------------------------------

Finally I updated I'm really, really sorry for the late update and OOC's and don't for get to review don't be shy just review OK


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4: The Fight(Edited)

A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the late update! I got to update today cuz' I don't have any classes today! Any way… Chapter four! evil snicker Hahaha! Some people are gonna fight here Hahaha!

Arigatou to all those who submitted reviews! And thank you to my inspirations! You know who you are my friends! By the way I edited the story cuz' there was a correction and there's a part that I forgot to put… he he he…. Gomen-nasai…. Please forgive me!

On with the story!

-------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Ok class dismissed"

Every one already went out except five certain people namely Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Yuu and Permy

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------

"So Mikan have you chosen anyone yet?" asked Yuu to Mikan

"No not yet"

"WHAT!" all of them shouted to Mikan

"Ok, ok (Mikan said with an anime sweatdrop)………I haven't chosen anyone cuz' I don't know who to choose…"

All of them sweat dropped anime style(A/N: By the way Natsume is sleeping or rather sitting down at the back which means he know about the conversation their having right now)

"I know…..! How about we do an audition in Hotaru's room so that Mikan can choose" Yuu suggested

"No I can't!" shouted Mikan

"Why?" asked Yuu to Mikan

"Cuz' if we do that I'll get confused w/ all the names"

'Ha typical for a baka like her…' Natsume thought

"Oh… ok…"

"By the way Mikan have you finished the lyrics to your song?" Ruka asked Mikan

"Yup its here" Mikan said before running to her desk

Then without noticing it Natsume grabbed the paper and read it immediately

-------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

I stared at the paper where her song was written and to my surprise it was very, very, very similar to my song and it even has the same title!

"Its lame!" I said to her

"Well **EXCUSE** me for making such a lame lyrics!" She said to me stressing the word excuse and with a tongue out face

Then after that, Ruka grabbed the lyrics from my hand _'Wow! How'd he do that? I didn't even notice it'_

Ruka stared at the paper and gave me a 'so-that's-why' look and the reply I gave him was a 'so-what' look

"I'm going…" I said then Ruka followed me then without me noticing, the lyrics that I made fell out of my manga

"Hey Natsume"

-------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

But before I gave the paper that fell out of his manga, I looked at what was written _'I was curious of what was written! I can't help myself!'_ Then I saw a similar song to mine

"Hey, I didn't know you could compose…" I said to Natsume

"Why'd you care?" he answered back to me

"It's lame!" I shouted at his face but all he did was laugh…HARD…. Then all he did was to go out

End of POv's

-------------------------------------

"Urgh!... I hate the gut's of that guy!"

_SLAP!_

It was Permy

"Why the hack did you do that!" shouted Hotaru to Permy

"Why? Why? What do you think? Huh?"

Mikan was still holding her cheek because her cheek still hurts from Permy's slap

"It's because I know what you really meant when you said that you really hate Natsume!"

"What'd ya mean!"

"**Don't play dumb with me… I know and you know what it really meant… It means the exact opposite! And who do you think you are! Huh?... I know! You think that you're Miss all that now you're a top star and that you could do anything just because you're already a top star!"**

_SLAP!_

"**I DON'T THINK I'M MISS ALL THAT AND I MEANT WHAT I SAID AND, AND, YOU'RE NOT NATSUME TO TELL ME THAT!"**

"**OK THEN EHY CAN HE BE THE ONLY ONE TO CRITISIZE YOU? HUH? HUH?"**

"**IT'S, IT'S… NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

"**WHY…"**

_SLAP!_

This time it was Hotaru

"What are you saying if you haven't noticed all of us here are in the top star level all of us me, Mikan , Yuu, and the other two who just left and even you Sumire(I made it Sumire just because its Hotaru)…(and o ya by the way she's still using her emotionless voice but has that scary look in her eyes) but….. but…" she hesitated for a while

"but I know that you didn't work hard to be a top star…. You, you cheated!…"

All of them were shocked of what Hotaru just said

"Me! Cheat! Prove it!"

Then Hotaru brought out picture of Permy then Permy grabbed the picture from Hotaru's hand

"when did you take this?"

"just yesterday and I've got lots more…"Hotaru said while bringing out a bag of pictures

"So it is true… you're a lie which means you don't deserve to be in the top star level right now you should still be a three star right now…" Mikan said to Permy

"And may I add to that picture you're holding right now I know that you ask the members of the Natsume and Ruka fan club to do your homework for you and if they didn't do it you threaten them… and By the way, Mikan really does deserve to be a top star cuz' she studied for it and after all her Alice is very rare…"

Then after Hotaru finished her sentence a fireball came out of no where going directly to the hair of Permy and all Permy could do is run out of the room in shame…

But they all didn't know that Mister Narumi was nearby and heard everything and because of this he made a decision…

-------------------------------------

A/N: sigh finally I'm finished! Almost fainted over here… didn't know that making a fight scene would be so tiring…. Don't for get to review! I'm sooooooooo sorry that I forgot to put a part over there he he he gomen…

Anyway don't forget to review! See you again in the next chapter!(whenever that is…


	5. Narumi's Decision

Chapter 5: Narumi's Decision

-------------------------------------

Hi everyone! I'm back! Wooohoo! Finally! Our exams are finished! I'm so sorry for the long update I hope you understand…. This chapter maybe longer than the others… he he he… Narumi's decision chapter five! Please read and review no flames please! Uhm…. This chapter contains mostly OOC's…. On with the story!

-------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

"_So it is true… you're a lie which means you don't deserve to be in the top star level right now you should still be a three star right now…" Mikan said to Permy_

"_And may I add to that picture you're holding right now I know that you ask the members of the Natsume and Ruka fan club to do your homework for you and if they didn't do it you threaten them… and By the way, Mikan really does deserve to be a top star cuz' she studied for it and after all her Alice is very rare…"_

_Then after Hotaru finished her sentence a fireball came out of no where going directly to the hair of Permy and all Permy could do is run out of the room in shame…_

_But they all didn't know that Mister Narumi was nearby and heard everything and because of this he made a decision…_

_End of Flashback_

-------------------------------------

Another day comes and Mikan sleeps in her room…

_KRIIIIIIING!_

Her alarm goes off….

"Ahhhh!"

_Bang!_

She falls off her bed…

"Itai" She said rubbing her butt trying to stand…

She rubs her eyes to wake up then blinks a few times, she gets up goes to her bathroom, changes and goes to the cafeteria to eat(A/N: She doesn't have anything to eat in her room that's why she's gonna eat in the cafeteria today)

While she was eating….

_TIRIT_

(he he he don't know how to type the sound of a PA system…..uhm…. bell?)

The PA system rang (Lets just say there's a PA system in the academy) which means there's a announcement

"_All students of Class B go to your classroom after eating your lunch" _It was Narumi-sensei….

'_I wonder why Narumi-sensei wants us to go to the classroom… hmmm…' _then it struck her _'oh no maybe her heard the little fight we had in the classroom yesterday… speaking of the fight I have to thank…'_

_OOOFFF…_

She bumps into Hotaru…

"Gomen-nasai Hotaru-chan" Hotaru just nodded at her…. She was with Yuu, Ruka and Natsume….

While walking to the classroom…

"Hey Hotaru? Do you think Narumi-sensei called all of us cuz' he heard the fight that happened yesterday?" Mikan asked Hotaru..

"Don't know…."

When they reached their classroom everyone was staring at them and all the fan girls of Natsume were shooting daggers at Mikan (sarcastically of course… I wouldn't Mikan-chan die! Never!) This made her hide behind Hotaru

"Ok, Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume, Ruka and Mikan take a seat"

And they all took a seat they were beside Permy in one row

Seating arrangement in Mikan's row:

From left to right;

Permy, Hotaru, Mikan, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume

Ok since everyone's here already, I'll be telling you why I called you here…"

There was silence in the room

"I called you here because yesterday I witnessed something that happened after class and this made me to make a decision"

'_Oh no..! He heard he knows! I'm gonna be in trouble!'_

Still silence in the room, he looked for someone and when he found who he was looking for…

"Sumire"

-------------------------------------

Permy's POV:

I was shocked when Narumi-sensei said my name so…. I waited for him to continue…

"I'm demoting you three stars down…"

"**WHAT! Why are demoting me into a… a… Single star!" **shouted at him

_Sigh_ " Its because I clearly heard what Hotaru said yesterday"

'_**What! **He?... He heard our argument? He was there? Oh no!"_

End of Permy's POV

-------------------------------------

One their classmates raised her hand

"Yes Nonoko?" Narumi-sensei said as he saw Nonoko's hand

"What did Hotaru exactly say?" He didn't really expect this question to come up so he stared at Hotaru with eyes saying 'should I?' and Hotaru's answer was a nod meaning yes…

-------------------------------------

Narumi-sensei's POV

'_She really wants the whole class to know what Sumire really is… sigh… ok then but I'm gonna need Kokoroyomi'_

I scanned the room for Kokoroyomi the mind reader cuz' I need him right now…

"Kokoroyomi" he reacted to my call and went to me immediately…

'I want you to read my mind so that the whole class will know what Hotaru said… just repeat what I say in my mind ok?' I whispered to him and he responded a nod…

I called for the attention of my class… they responded… I nodded at Kokoroyomi as the room fell silent signaling him to read my mind…

'_Hotaru said that Sumire asks the members of the Natsume-Ruka fan club to do her assignments for her and tell the answers to the test and quizzes'_

"Hotaru said that Sumire asks the members of the Natsume-Ruka fan club to do her assignments for her and tell the answers to the test and quizzes"

I looked at Hotaru to bring out the pictures of Sumire and she brought them out immediately

End of Narumi-sensei's POV

-------------------------------------

"You don't believe him? Here I have proof?" Hotaru said blocking Narumi-sensei

There were whispering and mumbling and permy was in shame

"Ok, ok everyone settle down now…. I would like all of the fan girls of Natsume please come with me outside for a moment"

Permy gave every single one of Natsume's fan girls that passed by her a death glare (inferior to Natsume's death glare of course very, very, very inferior)

As all of them got out of the classroom Narumi-sensei started to question each and every one of them… some were honest enough to tell the truth, some were speechless, and some didn't care at all

He let them go inside and this time he called Permy, Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume…

As all of them got out of the classroom…

"Mikan…"

"Yes Narumi-sensei?"

"I know, you know everyone here with us outside know that it was you and Sumire who had the main fight… How did you feel when you were fighting with Sumire?"

"Scared… Hurt… Shocked… Angry…" Mikan started to tremble making Yuu and Hotaru to start to comfort her

"And Sumire I know, you know and every one here know that it was you who started to fight with Mikan… Why did you start it?"

"…"

"Answer me please"

"…"

_SIGH _"Ok then, I won't force you"

-------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

I was really amazed, no, shocked… He knew about the fight … I was scared of this but at least nothing too serious happened like termination or suspension happened…..

'_Oh no!... Since this happened Permy's gonna hate me even more! This means I need to avoid her as much as possible of else she's gonna hurt me or maybe even kill me!'_

We went inside of the classroom again

There was loud whispering and much mumbling when we went inside and every one was looking at me…

"Ok then everybody you can move out now! Oh wait before I forget don't tell anyone what you just discovered today ok? Ja!"

After that almost every one was whispering, mumbling, looking at me with pity and looking at me with anger

I saw Natsume go out of the classroom, he's probably gonna go to the sakura tree we always go to… I went to my room to change after I changed my clothes I went strait to the sakura tree where Natsume and me usually pass our time… I wanted to thanks him because thanks to him the fight didn't last that long…

-------------------------------------

A/N: ha ha ha! Its so fun to torture Permy!… he he he I'm so sorry for the late update! Uhm… please read and review! Read the next chapter! See hoe Mikan's gonna thank Natsume!


	6. Thanks and a new partnership

Chapter 6: A Thanks and A Whole New Partnership

A/N: Here I got to update two chapter today! Yeepee! On with the story! This chapter contains Natsume OOC

-------------------------------------

_Flashback:_

_I saw Natsume go out of the classroom, he's probably gonna go to the sakura tree we always go to… I went to my room to change after I changed my clothes I went strait to the sakura tree where Natsume and me usually pass our time… I wanted to thanks him because thanks to him the fight didn't last that long…_

_End of Flashback_

-------------------------------------

Mikan was walking in the northern forest going to the sakura tree while going there she heard someone singing, It was a song similar to hers

-------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

'_What?...Who… who's singing? How is it that the song this person is singing is similar to mine?... Better look…'_

Walking to where the sound got louder I followed it… I didn't hesitate… this path… why does it seem so familiar?

When I finally reached where the sound was at its loudest I hid behind a bush and tried to be as quiet as possible… I listened to the persons voice carefully… It seems that it's a boy who's singing… Interested I listened carefully to the song…

**There is someone out there for me**

**I know she is waiting so patiently can you tell me her name? **

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane**

**How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?**

**Does she even realize I'm here?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)**

'_Wow this guys voice is great!... hmmm… I thinks he's the lucky one to be my partner'_ I smiled to myself as I made this decision…

I went out of the bush where I was hiding he seemed to notice me come out of my hiding place… I didn't see his face yet cuz' I started singing and as I started to sing I closed my eyes

**I'm staring out at the sky **

'I think he can hear me' and to my surprise he started to make a second voice or was he just talking to me?

"I see you baby"

**Praying that he will walk in my life**

**Where is the man of my dreams **

"right here"

**yea-yeah**

**I'll wait forever, how silly it seems**

**How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?**

**Does he even realize I'm here?**

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)**

After singing I opened my eyes to see…Natsume… He was staring at me and I stared at him with a blush on my face

"Oh hi Natsume-kun…" I said to him still having that blush on my face

"Uhm… I was supposed to come here to thank you for what you did yesterday… Arigatou-gozaimasu…"

-------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

'_Oh no she noticed the fireball_(duh Natsume! No one could have not noticed your fire ball in Chapter 4) _Oh shut up!_(A/N: Sorry about that…)'

"Whatever…" I replied to her

"But when I heard you sing it kinda got lost in my mind…"

"So you heard…?" I said to her while sitting down under the sakura tree

"Yes…"

"Its ok…"

"So why are you still here strawberries?"

"Uhm…"

"Answer me…" I said to her making a fireball come out in my hand

"Well I was thinking if you would like to be my partner in the contest since I need a partner cuz' I'm gonna sing as an intermission number…"

This made me make the fireball disappear

I stared at her… I wanted to shout at her my answer, which is yes of course, but that wouldn't be normal of me would it?

"Whatever… Just keep it a secret until the talent show, which means you can't tell anyone about me and you being partners in the talent show ok? Not even to Hotaru, Yuu or even Ruka GOT IT?" I said to her half-shouting the words got and it

"But?.."

"OK?" I said as a last statement making a fire ball appear again

"O… Ok…"

"Uhm… Meet me here after classes so that we can practice and add a few more lines ok?

"Hn…" I replied to her pretending I was about to take a nap…

End of Natsume's POV

-------------------------------------

Outside the northern forest…

'_Where the heck is she?' _thought Hotaru

'_Its dinner time already…She's such aho baka…'_

Then Mikan came out of the forest

_BANG!_

"Itai…"

"Baka youjo…"

"Oh hi Hotaru! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question… What in the world are you doing here during the night?"

"I was with Natsume I thanked him for yesterday…"

"Oh you were with Natsume? Its ok then… Come on then, lets eat already…"

"Ok! I'm hungry anyway…"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Itai.." Mikan said rubbing the lump in her head

"Hotaru! What was that for!"

"for making me worry about you…"

"You were worried?"

"Don't make me repeat myself…" Hotaru said pointing the baka gun at Mikan

"Oh Hotaru…" Mikan said about to hug Hotaru

"Don't come near me…"

"Oh… I almost forgot"(A/N: Sweatdrop)

-------------------------------------

A/N: Haa… Chap six finished! Don't forget to Read and review!

Natsume: Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Me: Sapphire-chan help! Mikan-chan help! Yuniko-chan! Ridley-chan help! The kuro neko's gonna kill me waaaaah! Hotaru give me that caterpillar pod!

Hotaru:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Don't forget to review…

Youiichi: To review you just need to press that go button you know that one in the lower left hand corner…

Hotaru: You don't need to tell them that Youiichi…

Youiichi: I know I just said it for those bakas who don't know…

Me: Sorry for Youiichi's language its Natsume's fault! AAAAAAHHHH! HELP!


	7. Start Of the Rush Hour

Chapter 7: Start of the Rush hour

A/N: Sorry for the oh so late update…. I didn't have anything for the next chappie… but finally I had an idea! He he he… any way…. I'm so sorry! BTW I would like to thank the following:

Sonya(btw congrats on your improvement)

Firefairy0fiera

SapphireRythm

Emrevolemina

Black cat girl 2006

Sakura1992

Ridley Silverlake

BITCHpuhlease

Glenda23

Yuna-chan10

Michino Izuki

Nikkiru

SnowMirage

Sakuracat14

Yuniko-Sakura

SasuNaru-Love

Izuki

Azurana K.

EzMouse

Aya-chan028

Ddzqtfan2004

Whateverness

Xxxcjruka-aoisxxx

Diana.o5

Miha-chan

There! If you want to see your name in the next chappie leave a review!Major OOC!

Now on with the story

-------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK:_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"_Itai.." Mikan said rubbing the lump in her head_

"_Hotaru! What was that for!"_

"_for making me worry about you…"_

"_You were worried?"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself…" Hotaru said pointing the baka gun at Mikan_

"_Oh Hotaru…" Mikan said about to hug Hotaru_

"_Don't come near me…"_

"_Oh… I almost forgot"(A/N: Sweatdrop)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-------------------------------------

The next morning…

The brunette was sleeping in her bed in her room then…

_KRIIIING!_

Her alarm went off…

sigh "Another day for school" she goes to her bathroom and changes and walks through the hallway going to her classroom and wanders off in her mind then…

_BANG!_

She bumps into the oh so famous Natsume Hyuuga…

"Sorry…"

"You don't need to say sorry… cuz I know that you're just gonna do it tommorow… baka youjo"

"**I am not a stupid little girl you hentai!"**

"What ever oranges…"

"**Natsume!" **but he suddenly disappeared

sigh "oooppss! Better get going"

"Ohayo-gozaimasu minna-san!"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" they all anwered well except for Permy, Hotaru aand Natusme that is… And they all took their seats

_TIRIT_

'**_There will be no classes today because today you will all start practicing for the talent show…this will continue until Friday and so the talent show will already be on Saturday that is why we are giving you three days to practice..."_**

_TIRIT_

Everyone was shouting and the others were groaning because of the anouncement… then Narumi-sensei came in…

"Ok everyone settle down… as you have heard there will be no classes today I am just here to tell you that since you will have three whole days for practice I expect to see fine performances… and before I go Mikan please come with me for a while…"

'_What am I in trouble? Waaaah!'_ Mikan thought

They were walking to the faculty room

"Narumi-sensei why did you want me to follow you? Am I in trouble?"

"Oh of course not.. I just want to talk to you about your intermission number…"

"Oh…. Ok… but why did you want to talk to me in the faculty room instead of out side the class room?"

"I want it to be a secret and besides if we talked there your classmates would hear and it wouldn't be a secret anymore…"

"oh ok.."

When they reached the faculty room…

"Ok since we're here already… what song would you be singing for a intermission number?"

"Uhm…."

"do you want to sing your favorite song?"

"Ok then!" Mikan says with a big smile on her face

"Ok… so what is your favorite song?"

"I won't tell you cuz' if I do it wouldn't be a surprise anymore… Ja!"Mikan said going out of the fuculty room

'_She really got me there… she really has matured…'_

-------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

After my talk with Narumi-sensei I decided to go to the sakura tree since me and Natsume agreed to have a pratice today… and when I arrived I saw him there….

"So are we gonna practice here or are we gonna practice in another place?"

"…"He didn't reply…but he stood up and started walking I thought that this meant that I should follow him, and as I followed him I realized that we were gonna practice in his room… _'hmmm…. His room is the best place to practice… ciz' most of the time he would be under the sakura tree and no one would think he would be in his room…'_

"So are we gonna start practicing or are you just gonna stand like an baka there… wait you're already one!"

"Natsume you hentai!... sigh…anyway lets start practicing… do you have your lyrics with you?"

"Way ahead of you aho baka…"

"Hey do you have a piano here? Cuz' if you did it would be a great help…"

"What do you think… come with me"

"So what does that mean?"

"Tch.."

As I followed him I inside one of his many rooms I instantly saw a grand piano

"WOW! You have a piano! I have one too! But if you compare my piano with your piano mine's junk!"

"Of course I have a piano how do you think I composed my song for you!"

-------------------------------------

Natsume's POV

'What! Did I just say that out loud?Damn it'

"Na….Natsume… that song… the song you sang in the Sakura tree… it was… it was for me? But I thought you didn't like me…"

'I can't lie now… This can be my only chance to tell her…'

"Sigh… yes… the song I sang in the sakura tree was for you but I didn't expect you to hear it… to tell you the truth I made it six years ago, I just acted mean towards you because I thought you didn't like me too… But now since you know… I just want to tell you I… I love you…"

"I love you too… Natsume-kun…"And as she said this she gave me a peck on the cheek

"But what are we gonna do with your fan girls specially Permy?"

"Lets just keep our relationship to ourselves just like our partnership in the talent show…"

"Ok then"

"Now lets start to practice…"

"Gimme the composition to your song I'll try to combine my song with yours"

She grabed my composition and started to play in the piano… And we practiced all day.. after that we had a break…

"Hey how 'bout we add something to our song… it seems uhm…"

"I get you… 'bout you be the one to try to make it… and I'll try to make a second voice to it…"

"Ok…"and instantly I had something… I went to my piano and played…

-------------------------------------

**There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)**

**I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)**

**Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)**

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)**

"And you sing this part" I told her writing it in the composition

**How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?**

**Does he even realize I'm here?**

"And then me again"

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

"And then its your turn again"

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

"And then both of us sing"

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (I know you out there)**

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada**

Then I added something else…

**Where are you? I'm going to look all over the world baby**

**'Cuz I know you are out there**

**I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you**

**dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada**

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada**

**Where are you?**

-------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

"WOW! We make a great team!"I said to my beloved…

"SO see you tommorow? Tommorow lets practice in my room everyone would be too busy practicing so no one would see us practicing together tommorow"

"Ok, but I'll be climbing through your window just in case…"

"OK!" I answered and gave him a peck on the cheek(A/N: Hey! They're still young)

"Ja!"

"j… Ja…" He replied to me oh my gosh he looks cute when he blushes!

-------------------------------------

A/N: Sigh there I'm finished! Is it too short I'm sorry couldn't think of anything anymore… that's all that I can do for today… I'm so sorry its short… I'll try to make my next chapter longer! I'm so sorry! Oh ya leave a review please! Thank you!

JA!

Sakura-chan


	8. A new beginning

Chapter 8: A new Beginning

A/N: Hi there! Nyahahaha! Here's the next chappie I think this one is my longest so… anyway… thanks for all of those who reviewed my story! And I just love this chappie.. cuz' Natsume's gonna blush a lot of times(as requested by Miha-chan) now… lets start with the flashback then the story…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FLASHBACK:_

_Mikan's POV_

"_WOW! We make a great team!"I said to my beloved…_

"_SO see you tommorow? Tommorow lets practice in my room everyone would be too busy practicing so no one would see us practicing together tommorow"_

"_Ok, but I'll be climbing through your window just in case…"_

"_OK!" I answered and gave him a peck on the cheek(A/N: Hey! They're still young)_

"_Ja!"_

"_j… Ja…" He replied to me oh my gosh he looks cute when he blushes!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a Thursday morning a certain brunette was in her room changing (A/N: Wow! She woke up early!) not knowing a ruby red eyed boy was going to the tree right beside her room… (her room is in the 2nd floor)

The ruby red eyed boy jumped to grab the nearest branch… He climbed up and when he reached her room…

_TAK TAK TAK_

"Huh?..."(Mikan's finished changing by this time, remember she woke up early)

"Over here in your window…"

"Oh… Ohayo-gozaimasu Natsume-kun…!" Mikan said opening her window

"I really didn't expect you to be awake yet I thought you were still sleeping anyway…"

"Hey Natsume-kun did you eat breakfast already? I'm about to eat you know…" Mikan said out loud from her kitchen

sigh "Whatever… but it better not be poisoned…" Natsume said as quietly as possible but…

"Natsume! I heard that you know!... There… its finished! Eat up"

"I really thought you couldn't cook…"

"Well now you know… and besides how do you think I eat my breakfast…?"

Their breakfast was bacon and heart-shaped eggs with toast…. And because of this Natsume blushed…(Its because of the heart-shaped eggs! Good going Mikan!) then they ate their breakfast

"Natsume-kun was….. was…"

"What is it? Just tell me…"(awww...Natsume-kun's so sweet to Mikan-chan)

"Was the song that you composed really for me?"

"Ha… Hai…" Making Natsume blush harder and Mikan blush in a deep shade of red…

Then there was a short silence while they were finishing their food

"Come on Natsume-kun lets start practicing…"

They went to Mikan's study room, her study room had two white book cases, a light wood colored easel, a white desk with a computer on top, a sky blue sofa chair, a tall lamp shade and a white grand piano in the middle of the room. The room's wallpaper was in a shade of blue and the floor was covered with a carpet like tile in a shade of blue also(so its like her room is covered with blue)

"And you said my room was better" Natsume said observing her study room

"It really is… Anyway, lets start practicing... do you have the composition we came up with yesterday?"

"Yup…" Natsume said bringing out the paper the composition was written on…

"Uhm… I… I wanna ask you something…" Natsume asked Mikan

"what is it?"

"How about we start with a new beginning? You know… in our relationship…"

"Ok…"

"Hi I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm in love with you…" Natsume said holding his hand out and blushes in a deep shade of red…

"Nice to meet you… My name's Mikan Sakura and I'm in love with you too!" Mikan responds shaking Natsume's hand and blushes… And then they laugh together knowing that what they were ding was ridiculous

sigh "Ok, ok enough already let's start practicing" Natsume says to Mikan trying to catch his breath

"Ok…sigh Come on I'll play the piano while you sing the first stanza"

And Mikan starts to play the piano

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's someone out there for me**

**I know she's waiting so patiently, can you tell me her name? This life-long search is gonna drive me insane**

**How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?**

**Does she even realize I'm here?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wait your lyrics it seems so uhm… Unfinished… no incomplete"

"Give me that…" Natsume grabbed the paper and started to write something on it

"Ok… I put some words for second voice… which means we're gonna record you playing the piano, play the first stanza first, I'll hum the melody in the first stanza but I added a few lines in the very first part I'm gonna say it then after we finish recording the first stanza we listen to the recording and see how well it went… and I also put the "words" I said to you when you sang in the sakura tree"

"Natsume! That's a great idea!" Mikan said hugging Natsume making Natsume blush but Mikan didn't notice it

"Ok, ok quiet down… someone might hear you…"

"Its ok this room is sound proof no one outside would hear us and besides I'm not that loud…" Mikan said with a smiling tongue-out face

sigh "Ok lets start, am gonna record it in my iPod so that we can burn it in a CD through the computer…"

"Ok then lets start" And they started to record the first stanza…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi there! Ha ha ha! Finally I got to update my fic… sorry if this chappie's too mushy for you or too short but at least I got to update!

Natsume: Oi sakura-chan…

Me: Oh… hi Natsume… Oh! Ya before I forget… don't worry about me Sapphire-chan I'll be alright I asked Mikan-chan to train him so he won't be able to hurt me any more and besides I've got Persona-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-sempai, and my Onii-chan who I know call Otou-san! They won't let Natsume-kun hurt me! Try it! And I think Natsume-kun likes this chappie! He he he…

O ya! Arigatou to all the fanfictioners out there who have read my fic and Arigatou-gozaimasu to all the fanfictioners who have read and reviewed my fic!

The whole gang of Gakuen Alice: **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU:)******


	9. The Last Day of Practice

Chapter 9: The Last Day of Practice

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time… I had to do something for the play in our school! Well anyway… This is the second to the last chappie! Ok… on to with the story…

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Natsume! That's a great idea!" Mikan said hugging Natsume making Natsume blush but Mikan didn't notice it_

"_Ok, ok quiet down… someone might hear you…"_

"_Its ok this room is sound proof no one outside would hear us and besides I'm not that loud…" Mikan said with a smiling tongue-out face_

_sigh "Ok let's start, am gonna record it in my iPod so that we can burn it in a CD through the computer…"_

"_Ok then lets start" And they started to record the first stanza…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As the last day of practice starts all the students are practicing… even though it was still so early in the morning… Inside a top star room of a certain handsome, hot famous and ruby-eyed friend (well it's true anyway!) is a couple, happily singing…

sigh "Hey Natsume-kun… I've been thinking…"

"What is it?"

"Since we're gonna sing tomorrow… Don't you think your fan girls are gonna hurt me after we sing? And see us together…. Especially Permy…"

"I would never let them hurt you and besides if they are gonna hurt you, their not only gonna go through me but also Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Kokoroyomi, Anna, Nonoko and the other friends you have"

"Oh ya… I kinda forgot about them… I've been too engrossed with you these days…" Mikan said blushing and this made Natsume blush too

"Ok, let's start from the top" And they practiced till dawn

Somewhere in the academy… Ruka and Hotaru are practicing…

"What's the matter Hotaru? You seem worried about something…"

"Huh? I'm just worried about Mikan… I haven't seen her anywhere these past few days… I don't even see her in the cafeteria, the sakura tree or in the classroom…"-Hotaru

"Yah… I haven't seen Natsume either… Hmmm… Do you think…"- Ruka

"Well it is a possibility…."-Hotaru

"But there's also a possibility that Natsume's on a mission…"-Ruka

"And Mikan's practicing her song… but wait isn't it that she also has a duet to sing? If Natsume's not gonna sing with her then who could her partner be? Well… I think we just have to wait don't we?"

Back in Natsume's room

It's already 11 'o clock and Mikan and Natsume are doing their last round of practicing

"Ok this is the last round and we can sleep already…"

And they sang… (I'm not gonna put the whole lyrics yet…)

yawn-Mikan

"It's late…You should sleep already… You could sleep here for the night… sleep in my bed… "

"How about you?"

"I'll sleep in the couch… I'll go there later I have to do something first..."

"We'll ok then…Good night…" And Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the cheek…

And when Mikan left…

"Persona, you can come out now…"

"Hmm… I'm impressed Natsume…I've been watching you these past days…"

"Whatever… Are you here to give me a mission?"

"No…I'm here to inform you that I'll be doing your mission for today and tomorrow…"

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Let's just say I have a soft side for music and a cute couple"

"Humph… Whatever…"

"That's all…"

"And Persona…Thanks…" and persona smiled without Natsume noticing it…

A/N: HI! Gomen-nasai! I'm sooooooooo sorry! For:

Making the story too short

not updating for that long

And for making this chappie a rushed one

I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you guys on the next chappie and the last chappie! I'm so sorry! Wait for the next chappie ok? I promise I'll make it up to you!

Well… I gotta go now! Bye!


	10. The talent show and Permy's down fall

Chapter 10: The day of the Talent Show and Permy's downfall

A/N: Hi guys! I finally got those three digits! Hi hi (: I just wanted to torture you guys! And I would like to thank…

SnowMirage

Orange Orange

Ridley Silverlake

Ju-SanYumeEngel

Natsumeluvr

HelenaLaVince

Blueruff23

Kuronekosan3

May520

Hend

o.TwiLightDreams.o

Black cat girl 2006

Emrevolemina

FanFicAddictions

Glenda23

Shielamaria

StarZdestiny

Anonymous rocker

Firefairy0fiera

Sapphire Rhythm

Sakura1992

Fdghdfk

Sakura0038

Llamas Are Sexy

Azalea sway

Bitchpuhlease

Michino Izuki

Sakuracat14

Yuniko-Sakura

SasuNaru-Love

Azurana K.

EzMouse

Aya-chan028

Dbzqtfan 2004

Xxxcjruka-aoisxxx

Diano.o5

Well think that's all of the people who've reviewed my story!sorry if your name wasn't posted I just want to thank everyone who've reveiwed my story! Hi hi… so well let's get started!

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I'll sleep in the couch… I'll go there later I have to do something first..."_

"_We'll ok then…Good night…" And Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the cheek…_

_And when Mikan left…_

"_Persona, you can come out now…"_

"_Hmm… I'm impressed Natsume…I've been watching you these past days…"_

"_Whatever… Are you here to give me a mission?"_

"_No…I'm here to inform you that I'll be doing your mission for today and tomorrow…"_

"_Why in the world would you do that?"_

"_Let's just say I have a soft side for music and a cute couple"_

"_Humph… Whatever…"_

"_That's all…"_

"_And Persona…Thanks…" and persona smiled without Natsume noticing it…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

10101010101010101010101010101010101010

Today is the day of the practice and everyone are rushing their costumes and pieces… Under a sakura tree there are two students who are just relaxing not worried about the talent show at all…

"Hey Natsume…"

"Yeah?"

"Well aren't we gonna practice?"

"We just did this morning… don't you remember little girl…"

"Well I gotta go to Narumi-sensei…"

"What for?"

"I just need to give him my CD for the solo I'm gonna sing…"

"What are you gonna sing anyway?"

"It's a secret…"

"Well ok… go before someone sees us…"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Has any body seen Mikan?" Hotaru strangely asks

"Nope…Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"I haven't seen her for the past days…"

And Hotaru searched the whole academy and finally she went to the faculty room…

"Narumi-sensei! Have you seen…" Hotaru was shocked that of all places she would find her best friend in the faculty room…

"Hotaru-chan!"

"Mikan… I haven't seen you for the past days! Where have you been?"

"Somewhere practicing… but I won't tell you with who cuz' that's gonna be a surprise!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm giving the minus one to the solo I'm gonna sing… and the minus one for the duet…"

"Well I gotta go now… bye!"

Then Mikan left the room…

"Hotaru… don't you think that Mikan's been acting weird lately…"

"Yah…"

"Well I gotta go now see you later in the Talent show…"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan was running to Natsume almost hitting him… but then… Natsume dodge her and Mikan almost fell but…

Natsume caught her just before she hit the floor…

'_Now I know why Hotaru uses her baka gun'_

"Why you running into me like that?"

"Well we need to buy clothes for the show!"

"Don't worry I got that all covered…"

"But I also need something for my solo…"

"I already bought something for that too…"

"Really? When did you buy it?"

"This morning when you gave the Minus one's"

"Natsume!" Mikan hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek…

"Come on… I'll show you…" Natsume said carrying Mikan bridal style and jumping from branch to branch going to his room (A/N: No one saw Natsume carry Mikan bridal style cuz' they were in their favorite spot…)

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Inside Natsume's room

The clothes that Natsume bought for Mikan was on his bed the first one was for her solo it was a pink tee with cherry blossoms across, a jean skirt and pink sandals with one inch high heels and the second that Mikan would use was for the duet was A red fitted and hanging tube top, a dark blue jean skirt and a dark blue jean jacket. Red sandals that have a one inch high heels. In the other hand Natsume was gonna wear a Yellow shirt, dark blue jean jacket, and dark blue jeans. And white rubber shoes.

"Wow Natsume… I can't believe you've got a great fashion sense…"

"Right… go and change already you're gonna be the first act and you need to be early.." Natsume says giving Mikan a kiss on the forehead…

After Mikan had changed…

"Come on… I'll bring you there I'll go back here after I've dropped you near the stage…" And Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style…

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

And finally… it was time for the show… every body were seated… The people who were watching were the seniors, the faculty and some graduates or the academy…. And of course the judges…

"Hi Mikan!"

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai! Are you gonna be the MC's again?"

"Yup! Oops… we gotta go now… when we say your name go to the stage…"

And they went to the stage to present the opening act…

On the Stage:

"And for our opening act!"

"MIKAN-SAKURA!"

And Mikan gracefully walked to the stage and the Music started to play…

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita**

**Nigakute setsunai kaori**

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Anata wa doko ni irundarou**

**Dare wo omotterundarou**

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo**

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashi uta utaeru made**

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki dasouto shiteru**

**Wasureta kunai kotobakari**

**Ashita no imagoro niwa**

**Watashi wa kitto naiteru**

**Anatawo omotterundarou**

**You will always be inside my heart **

**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo**

**I'll remember to love you taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever**

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Let's give it up for Mikan!"

"Arigatou-gozaimasu" Mikan said with a smile on her face…

Then she went to the back stage…

"Narumi-sensei where can I change?"

"Go straight then left you'll find a dressing room there…"

"Arigatou…"

Then she changed into her duet outfit…

The order of the performances was…

Permy with a solo

Hotaru and Ruka with a dancing duet

Yuu with a magic trick

Kokoroyomi being a comedian

And so on…(sorry guys… couldn't think of anymore acts…"

And the last to perform was Mikan and her partner… (This is the list that Tsubasa and Misaki are supposed to say…)

All of them performed and finally it was Natsume and Mikan's turn…

"And last but definitely not the least! A duet from Mikan and her Unknown partner!"

Mikan walked to the stage then she was waiting for Natsume to come then he jumped from a tree to the stage…

whispers "I thought you were gonna be late!" "Stop talking and let's start singing…"

And Misaki talks from the back…

"So Mikan's partner for the duet is the famous Natsume Hyuuga! Let's see what's gonna happen…"

In the audience…

"WHAT? MIKAN AND NATSUME ARE GONNA SING TOGETHER? OH SHE'S GONNA PAY!"

Back to the stage…

The music started to play…

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Natsume**

**(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)**

**There's someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)**

**I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)**

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane**

**How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?**

**Does she even realize I'm here?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)**

**Mikan**

**I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)**

**Praying that he will walk in my life**

**Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah**

**I'll wait forever, how silly it seems**

**How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?**

**Does he even realize I'm here?**

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

**dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)**

**Natsume**

**There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)**

**I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)**

**Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)**

**This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)**

**Mikan**

**How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?**

**Does he even realize I'm here?**

**Natsume**

**Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?**

**Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?**

**Mikan**

**Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?**

**Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?**

**Together**

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (I know you out there)**

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada**

**Natsume Talking**

**Where are you?? I'm going to look all over the world baby**

**'Cuz I know you are out there**

**I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you**

**dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada**

**dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada**

**Where are you??**

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Well guys that all the performances! Hang on and we'll announce the winners…"

After let's say 10 min…

"Ok guys we've got the results… may we request all the performers to come to the stage…"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

With Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan and Natsume

"We knew it!!"

"Knew what?" Mikan innocently asked…

"That you guys were gonna sing together…"

sigh "You guys caught us… well; you guys should shut your mouths now and let's see who wins…" Natsume calmly said

Mikan was so nervous that she secretly held Natsume's hand…

"And the winners for this talent show are…drum roll Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!"

And Mikan jumped up and down… Tsubasa and Misaki gave them the prices

"The winners are entitled to 5 000 rabbits and a free day to go to Central Town!"

The day ended and everyone went back to their rooms… well except for two persons…

"Hotaru… Don't you think that something's going on with Natsume and Mikan?"

"Why'd you say that Ruka?"

"Well, awhile ago when they announced the winners Mikan held Natsume's hand but he didn't take his hand back…"

"Well there could be an explanation… I'm sure they'll tell us soon…"

"Ok good night…"

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

The next day…

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Come in Mikan…"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person in the academy who's awake… It's so early… What are you doing here?"

"We've got a free day to go to Central town… Let's go!"

sigh "Ok…"

"Come on!" Mikan pulled Natsume out of his door…

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

In central town…

Mikan and Natsume were going from store to store and they finally settled down in a coffee shop…

"Mikan do you want anything? My treat…"

"I'll have hot coco…"

"Ok… I'll just go and order…"

And behind a bush…

"Finally Natsume's out of sight… Now I can go and attack her…"

And Permy goes out of the bush…

"Hello there Mikan…"

"Per…Permy… What do you want from me?"

"Oh… Just that you stop flirting with MY Natsume!"

"He's not even yours!"

_SLAP!_

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!"

And with out Permy noticing Natsume was right at her back…

"Mikan can say that to you Permy…"

"Na… Natsume…"

"No one hurts my Mikan! No one!" And Natsume slaps her in the cheek…

"Mikan are you ok?"

"I'm fine Natsume…"

"Now go… Or you'll just get more humiliated…"

And Permy runs out never to hurt Mikan again! (evil laugh!)

"Did we just hear right? Natsume did you just say…"

And Mikan butts in…

"Yup… We wanted to tell you guys but we were too busy practicing… Take a seat guys and we'll tell you everything…"

And Mikan told them everything that happened

"I knew that you guys would end up together" everyone says in unison…

"Yup! Well guys would you like to drink anything? My treat…" Mikan says waving the 5 000 rabbits she won last night…

"I'll go with you Mikan… you might spill everything and waste the money…" Natsume says…

"I'm not that stubborn!"

"Right… Come and chase me!!"

"Oh are you gonna get it Hyuuga!"

And they chased each other and Natsume caught Mikan then kissed her then it started to rain and the whole GA cast (except permy) joined in and they all chased each other…

101010101010101010101010

Me: Well guys that's the end of my story! Is the last chapter long enough for you? Well I hope it was!

Mikan: thanks to all you guys who've read Sakura-chan's story! Tune in to her next story ok!

GA cast: Good bye and thanks to every one who've read A talent show!


End file.
